The IOFM Core, Dr Broide (Project Lead IOFM Core) and the University of California San Diego School of Medicine ensure that there is timely disbursement, reporting, and monitoring of opportunity funds as part of requested disbursement of funds by NIAID and the AADCRC network steering committee from the University of California San Diego to other AADCRC supported institutions.